


First Day

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny deals with the first day back to school for Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Total comfort fluff inspired by my nasty, annoying cold's need for fluff, and all the stories on KINE yesterday about kids going back to school.

"Danno."

Danny pulled the pillow over his head to block out the sunlight and snuggled back down under the sheet.

"Danno." 

More insistent this time, and accompanied by a small hand shaking Danny's shoulder. The voice and the hand were both familiar as Grace's, and Danny realized he wasn't dreaming. He poked his head out from under the pillow and blinked at the alarm clock, which was flashing a bright red 6:12. "Grace, honey, it's not time to get up."

"It is. It's almost seven."

Danny reached out and turned the clock so she could see it from where she was standing beside his bed. "It's 6:12."

Grace shook her head, holding out her phone, which read 6:58. Danny frowned, picking up his own phone off the nightstand. Just as he checked the screen, the clock ticked over to 6:59. He looked back at the alarm clock, which was now blinking 6:13.

 _Shit_. Blinking. Meaning the power must have gone out at some point and come back six hours and thirteen minutes ago.

"Sorry, baby," Danny said, scrambling to get out of bed. "Go get dressed and get your stuff together and we'll have a quick breakfast."

"I have my stuff," Grace said, "but I can't find my backpack."

"Did you check your suitcase?" At her nod he said, "Are you sure you packed it?"

"I brought clothes in it, but I don't know where it went when I unpacked."

Her lower lip trembled and Danny ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Monkey, we'll find it. Go get dressed and brush your hair and by the time you're ready, I'll have breakfast and a backpack, okay?"

"Okay."

She ran out of Danny's room and he scrubbed a hand over his face while looking around. Pants. Right. And a shirt. Shoes and socks might be good, too.

He dressed quickly and went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Shit," he muttered, as he realized "freezer" was no longer an applicable term. Apparently when the power had come back it had decided not to bring his refrigerator back with it.

So much for breakfast.

"Grace!" he yelled toward the bathroom as he walked down the hall. "Hurry up, we need to stop for breakfast!"

She poked her head out of the bathroom, clearly in the middle of some elaborate hair preparation. "But we bought frozen waffles."

"The fridge broke. Sorry, I'll make it up to you this weekend with fresh waffles, okay?"

"Okay."

He went into her room, searching her bags, drawers, closet, bed and under the bed there was no backpack. "Grace!"

She walked into the bedroom, hair finished. "Did you find it?"

Danny sat back on the floor. "Not yet. What did you pack in it?"

"My clothes for the zoo."

Danny remembered, then, the parade of outfits she'd shown him while trying to choose which one to wear when they'd gone to the zoo with Steve Saturday. "Right," Danny said, pushing himself off her floor and hurrying into his room. 

The backpack was under his bed, so he dusted it off and presented it to Grace with a flourish. "My lady," he said, bowing deeply. "Your satchel."

"What's a satchel?"

"A fancy name for a bag. Now put your stuff in here and let's go. We should just have time to stop at McDonald's."

She ran off to her room and he gathered his wallet, badge, gun and keys. "Miss anything?" he asked Grace as they met in the living room.

"Nope."

"Okay. Out the door."

The drive thru at McDonalds was lined around the building, and every parking space was full, indicating the line inside was probably worse. Danny sat in the car as patiently as he could, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and listening to Grace chatter about who she hoped was in her class (he kept his hopes that Tommy was _not_ in her class to himself) and what she was looking forward to this year. 

They finally made it to the drive thru window. Danny handed the bag to Grace and raced off to the school, glad that HPD knew his car and wouldn't blink if he sped a little. 

Grace was just finishing her biscuit as Danny pulled up in front of the school. He wiped the crumbs off her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll pick you up right here," he said. "Have fun and study hard."

"Okay. Love you, Danno!"

"Love you more." 

She smiled and hurried out of the car and up the stairs. When she was in the building, Danny pulled off, reaching into the McDonald's bag, frowning as he felt around.

It contained nothing but Grace's empty wrappers. 

"Of course," he said, wanting to bang his head on the steering wheel. It was par for the course, given the rest of his day, but that didn't make it less annoying. 

He just hoped Steve picked somewhere with generous helpings for lunch.

He was at a light a few blocks from HQ when his phone buzzed with a text from Kono. _Homicide in Kahala. ETA?_

Of course. There went his chance of food other than the protein bars Steve stashed away in his desk. He texted her back with _5 min_ just as the light changed. 

He made it to his parking spot in just under his five minute estimate, after catching every other light just as it went red. There was no sign of Steve in his office as Danny looked in on the way to his own. Danny was wondering if he'd left any candy in his desk as he walked into his office, but stopped dead as he reached the desk and saw the box and cup on it. The bright pink Leonard's box was unmistakable, and the coffee was from Sunshine Espresso, the best coffee place this side of Jersey. 

His mouth was watering just from the smells.

He took a long sip of the coffee, which was perfectly sweetened and just the right temperature. The box was full of sugar malasadas, and Danny ate half of one in one bite, groaning with delight as he took another sip of coffee. 

A noise behind him got his attention, and he turned to see Steve leaning against the doorjamb, watching Danny with _that_ smile, the one that made Danny warm all over. 

"Figured you might've missed breakfast," Steve said as he pushed off the doorjamb and crossed the room, almost close enough to touch.

Danny smiled, leaning in, intent clear as Steve met him halfway for a kiss. Steve had sugar on his lips when he pulled back, and his tongue licking it off, making Danny even warmer.

"Thank you," Danny said.

"You're welcome. Grace safely at school?"

Danny nodded. "It was a close call, but she made it."

"Bad morning?"

Danny shrugged. Suddenly it didn't seem nearly as bad. "First day of school is never smooth."

"Hopefully this case will be smoother?" Steve said, rubbing Danny's shoulder before dropping his hand. "If we get it wrapped up quickly, we can take Grace to dinner."

Danny didn't even bother to suggest they might not be done with the case by then. He had a feeling Steve could somehow make the murderer appear out of thin air in order to make it to dinner with Grace. "Let's go," Danny said, handing over his keys and following Steve out the door.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
